In the environment where data of a plurality of users such as a plurality of companies coexist in a storage system, there is an increasing need to operate and manage the storage system for each user, that is, the need for multi-tenancy. This multi-tenancy environment achieves efficient operation of storage resources and facilitation of the management thereof.
The multi-tenancy environment requires a mechanism for security so that, for example, a storage system administrator of each company will not destroy data (volumes) of other companies, data will not be leaked to other companies, and no influence will be exerted on the operation by storage administrators of other companies.
There is a known system for realizing a plurality of storage resource groups by logically partitioning storage resources in order to realize the above-described multi-tenancy environment. This system can realize the above-described multi-tenancy environment by allocating the logically-partitioned storage resource groups to individual companies. Incidentally, the storage resource(s) will be hereinafter abbreviated as the resource(s), and the storage resource group(s) will be hereinafter abbreviated as the resource group(s) (RSG(s)).
A resource group forming function requires a cache partitioning function and a resource partitioning function. The cache partitioning function logically partitions a cache in the storage system. The partitioned virtual caches are called [CLPR]. The resource partitioning function logically partitions resources (such as ports, CLPRs, parity groups, and LDEVs) in the storage system. The partitioned resources are called [SLPR].
A system for realizing conventional resource groups creates a resource group based on a CLPR number and an SLPR number. As an administrator of the storage system allocates each resource group to a host computer, a system for ensuring security between host computers can be realized without having I/O processing of a certain host computer affect other host computers.
By means of the above-described resource partitioning function, the administrator of the entire storage system (overall administrator) can set administrators (partitioned administrators) for the resource groups which are partitioned for different purposes and for different uses. As a conventional technique related to the resource partitioning function, there is, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-185386.